Take Me With You
by Aurevoirraee
Summary: When Isabella Swan left town eight years ago, she did so against her will. What happens when Bella comes back to Forks?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight; no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Isabella Swan left town eight years ago, she did so against her own will. She didn't leave behind much aside from a few friends and family members, but what happens when she shows up for her junior year? And what happens when the love of her life -and brothers best friend- just so happens to be leaving? Watch as Bella&CO. Discover themselves, and just what they're meant to do with their lives. All Human, ExB, RxEM, JxA. RR, Slightly out of character but only in age. (:

* * *

As I stared into the never ending sea of emerald green, I had come to the conclusion I was –in fact- insane.

Here I was, little ol' Isabella Swan, staring at the one and only Edward Cullen.

Normally, I'd just take a glance and look away, but today something was different with Edward.

He looked calm, almost too calm? Why am I so worried about a boy that I hardly know aside from what I've learned thanks to the gossip mill.

It was weird being back in Forks, I came back thinking everything would be the same.

And I guess, in a way it is, except for how much everyone has grown up – how much they've changed.

While girls in Phoenix were getting manicures with their girlfriends, I was at home focusing on my studies.

That is, until my mother announced I was moving back to Forks so she and her new husband could have time alone.

Without distractions. Without _me._

I didn't take it well at first, but now a week after the announcement I'm back in forks with kids I haven't seen in eight years.

How will they take it? Will they remember me..

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I just wanted to say hello! This is my first fanfic, and I got the idea for it a few nights ago.

I hope you all enjoy! Please review :) Also, if you have any tips as to my writing - do tell me. I'll gladly accept them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Song Inspiration: Learning to Fall; Boys like Girls_

* * *

Growing up I was always the shy child, always leaving it up to my brother Emmett, to get in enough trouble for the both of us from being too loud.

There was one time though, where the roles were reversed. It was this image that has stuck with me for the past two years.. It was an early fall day, shortly after my eighth birthday.

Emmett and I were getting dropped off after a fun filled day with the Cullens.

We walked in together finding our parents seated at the kitchen table, our mother looking distraught and our dad disappointed.

Neither of us had a clue as to what was going to happen, or the personal hell I was about to be sent too.

My mother, finally looking up when she sensed us come into the kitchen, looked at me with such pity in her eyes.

I had no clue, but when she looked straight at Emmett and said "Emmett, dear, can you please go upstairs to your room while your father and I talk to your sister?"

I knew something was wrong.. that something was about to change. And for the worse.

Emmett sensed it too, and he sent me a look that just spoke the words he couldn't say.

I watched him walk up the stairs and rounding the corner that would lead him to his room, he slammed the door shut.

But the next time I looked up, there was Emmett , sitting on the landing listening intently.

He mouthed it'd be fine, that I needed to go talk to them, and just like that I was sitting at the table in between both my parents.

"Bella," mom said in a surprisingly un-assuring voice "Your father and I have some bad news.." She was dragging this on! HOW DARE SHE!?

I wanted to know what was going on, and thankfully, Charlie decided it was a perfect opportunity to spill what mom was about too.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce and she wants you to move to Phoenix with her, while Emmett stays here."

My mouth dropped open, creating a perfect O.

"w-w-what do you mean.. m-m-m-move to ph-phoenix!? It's so far away, why does Emmett get to stay? I want to stay here. I want to stay with Alice and Edward, Carlisle and Esme! EVEN DAD AND EMMETT!! Why do I have to go? Mom, did I do something bad? If I did I'm sorry , I won't do it again I promise; just please let me stay"

I could feel the tears sliding down my cheek, and from the look that both of my parents exchanged – it was hard for them to decide what to do to please me.

This is when Renee chose to speak.. "Honey! How could you even think you did something bad? This isn't meant as a punishment, Emmett will be visiting frequently, same for you visiting Dad and him here. I can't let you stay, you're my baby girl and I'd miss you too much."

The tears wouldn't stop falling from my eyes, and my body wouldn't stop shaking from the sobbing.

"Please" I whispered, defeated. This outraged my mom "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU WILL NOT BE STAYING HERE, GO PACK YOUR THINGS. NOW"

and so I started up the stairs, to where Emmett was and sat beside him. Sobbing the entire time.

The last thing I remember was Emmett hugging me, and letting me ruin his favorite shirt with my salty tears that were never ending - It reminded me of a waterfall, always coming down – but somehow, someone placed me in my bed so I could sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my eyes were the brightest red imaginable, as well as puffy.

I walked downstairs sniffling and found Emmett on the phone talking to Alice.

When he seen me he told her he'd see her later and gave me a bone crushing hug.

A half hour later we were in the car on our way to the Cullen's so I could say goodbye in person.

As soon as we pulled into the long driveway, Alice and Edward came bounding down the steps.

When I stepped out they both attacked me, telling me how much they were going to miss me and that they loved me and I'd always be their best friend.

Well, more so Alice was telling me all of this than Edward.

Edward, I noticed was quiet.. and he had this look on his face that I couldn't quite make out the meaning of.

I hugged each of them, and Esme told us she wanted to get one last picture of us which we agreed to.

Since it was a Polaroid camera (don't ask me how she had one of those, I hadn't seen them since I was like, five..) they gave the picture to me. As a keepsake.

The simple gesture brought another round of tears, by the time I had stopped crying it was time for me to go home.. and to bed, because we were leaving early the next morning to go 'home'.

The next day came by so fast it seemed like I blinked and **BAM!** It was here.

I took my sweet ole' time to say goodbye to my bedroom, house and scenery of forks.

It was sad leaving, I mean, I had lived here my whole entire life.. and Phoenix was such a different atmosphere that I didn't really know how I was going to be able to live in a heated area because I was so used to Fork's rainy weather.

We left for the airport at nine in the morning, and arrived at ten.

It still bothered me that Edward hadn't said goodbye, I thought we were closer than that but I guess I was wrong?

With one last call for flight 256 to Phoenix, my mom and I walked towards the ticket taker.

My mom handed the lady our tickets when I heard someone scream.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how much I like this chapter, but it'll have to do. I'm sorry I didn't get this up friday, but I didn't get my laptop back until saturday and my internet got turned off for a few days for some odd reason. I promise, I'll try to be more organized when it comes to the story :) This is just the background information, kind of? R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing  
I've decided that as much as I hate reading Twilight fanfics where the characters are completely out of character, that's probably going  
to be what I do with TMWY. The characters will still hold onto important aspects of the personality the wonderful Stephenie Meyer  
has graced us with. But I think it'll make this much easier for me to continue with if I write it how I need to. Putting characters into a  
certain style that has already been set up hasn't ever done me any good. I'm sorry and I hope you understand. Here's a filler chapter  
until I have inspiration for something longer.

* * *

Song inspiration for this fill and upcoming chapter: Stray - The Exies

Recap:_ With one last call for flight 256 to Phoenix, my mom and I walked towards the ticket mom handed the lady our tickets when I heard someone scream._

The scream turned out to be none other than Alice, I should have expected that. I had figured she would do something like this but it didn't make it hurt any less. I was sad I had to leave and her antics were making it harder for me. I had been so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't see Edward running toward me until he was standing smack dab in front of me. "Bella" he said exasperated. I looked up and seen tears in his eyes, I hated seeing him cry. He was my best friend and he wasn't supposed to cry. I was his protector as much as he had been mine, and I still didn't see why I had to leave. "Edward" I choked. That was when he pulled me into a hug and proceeded to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. We may have only been eight, but we had always been like this. So close.. so "touchy feely" if we wanted to use teacher terms. My mom decided she had seen enough and cleared her throat but that just left me clutching to Edward. They all knew I didn't want to leave. So did Renee but Emmett just wasn't me. I was the baby, her baby.


End file.
